Le pari
by Mrs Fitzie
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et l'anthropologue Temperance Brennan, dit Bones, font un pari fou? A vous de le découvrir!


Nous sommes 2 à la base de ce texte : Moi (Mrs Fitzie) et Nounouille (que j'adore plus que tout). Et encore, un tout grand merci à notre Didie sans qui ce défi fou n'aurait jamais vu le jour.**  
**

**Disclaimer**: Nous ne tirons aucun profit de ce texte. Nous l'avons juste fait par plaisir et pour faire plaisir. Evidemment, nous ne possédons rien: la série Bones et les personnage appartiennent à son créateur et à la Fox.

PS: Les reviews sont les bienvenues évidemment.

Il était maintenant minuit passé et la dernière enquête venait juste de se terminer. Booth avait été particulièrement touché par cette affaire. En effet, un squelette d'enfant avait été retrouvé sous l'emplacement d'un ancien cirque. L'enquête du FBI avait démontré que le coupable était le clown de ce même cirque. Mis en accusation pour kidnapping et homicide involontaire.

Booth avait donc dû une fois de plus vaincre, ou du moins tenter de vaincre, sa phobie des clowns. Au moins, l'enquête avait été simple et courte. Le clown s'était en effet de lui-même rendu au FBI, rongé par sa mauvaise conscience et plaida coupable.

Néanmoins, Booth, toujours très touché quand il s'agissait d'enfants, errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Tout d'un coup, il décida d'aller faire un tour du côté du bureau de l'anthropologue Temperance Brennan pour se détendre. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver celle-ci encore plongé dans le dossier. Elle était en fait occupée à le relire afin de pouvoir l'envoyer rapidement aux archives. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit la tête de l'agent Seeley Booth passer par la porte de son bureau. Son cœur fit un bond (dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables) lorsqu'elle le vit, si craquant avec ses traits tirés, son air de chien battu.

-« Et bien, ne devais-tu pas passer la soirée avec ton fils ? » dit-elle tout en essayant de cacher les émotions qu'éveillait en elle la vue de l'agent spécial.

-« En théorie, oui. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu… en fait c'est toute cette semaine qui est pourrie ! » Son ton énervé trahissait la fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs jours. Mais il se reprit très vite et d'un ton taquin lui dit : « D'ailleurs, je pourrais te retourner la question. Que fais-tu encore ici assise à ce bureau un vendredi soir à minuit passé ? Pas de prince charmant qui t'attendrait ? …. Attends, non, laisse-moi deviner, il en a eu marre de t'attendre en vain et il est parti avec la première blonde botoxé qui passait par là ?»

-« Très drôle Booth ! Vraiment très drôle ! » Même si dans ces paroles résidait une certaine vérité, elle sentait bien que l'agent Booth avait quelque chose sur la conscience. En effet, il n'était encore jamais arrivé que celui-ci vienne la voir dans son bureau simplement par plaisir… et certainement pas à une heure si tardive et un vendredi soi qui plus est ! « Très bien dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? » Elle l'encouragea à lui dire le fond de sa pensée d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Bones ? montrer quelques signes d'humanité ? Il se dit qu'elle devait être aussi atteinte que lui.

Bones se leva, éteignit la lumière et le tira hors du bureau.

« Allez, viens, on va aller boire un café ensemble. Je vois que tu meurs d'envie de parler, mais pour une raison X que j'ignore, tu n'es pas encore prêt à ouvrir la bouche »

Il la regarda étonné et lui répondit : « Tu sais Bones, c'est plutôt d'un bon scotch dont j'aurai besoin pour le moment ! Et la perspective de discuter avec toi ne m'enchante guère, mais bon, tu es la seule compagnie qui me supportera ce soir, alors j'accepte. » Il lui fit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel. En elle-même, elle se dit : _Si ce n'était pas lui, je crois que je l'enverrai sur les roses. Mais bon, c'est Booth et Booth, c'est Booth. Ce sera toujours le seul et l'unique pour moi._

Ils se dirigèrent donc, vers le pub qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Pas de chance pour eux, la ville avait décidé de mettre un couvre-feu sur tous les établissements de la ville pour une raison inconnue. Ne voulant pas pour autant s'avouer vaincus, ils décidèrent alors de rejoindre l'appartement de l'anthropologue pour discuter autour d'un bon café.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, l'alcool s'était substitué au café et l'atmosphère se détendait. Grâce à l'alcool, les langues s'étaient déliées. Booth avait osé enfin parlé de ce qui le tracassait. Lorsqu'il eut fini son monologue, Bones avait les larmes aux yeux et attira Booth contre elle en tirant sur sa cravate. Booth, ayant un peu trop abusé sur la bouteille tomba à la renverse et écrasa cette pauvre Bones sous lui. Fou rire. Pourtant celui-ci ne dura pas. Aucun des deux ne fit mine de bouger et leur bouche ne se quittaient pas. Leurs langues se caressaient, se frôlaient, se combattaient. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus pressant. La pièce se remplissait de tension sexuelle. Les gestes se faisaient plus intimes, moins brutes, plus tendres. Le membre de l'agent Booth était tendu à en faire mal. Son jeans était de plus en plus étroit sous les caresses étonnamment expertes de l'anthropologue. A bout de souffle, ils s'éloignèrent à contre cœur. Face à face, ils se regardaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvait y déceler tout le désir que l'autre ressentait. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres gonflées par les baisers étaient d'un rouge sang. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils reprirent leur combat. Plus violement maintenant. Les dents se cognaient, les lèvres s'écartaient de plus en plus et bientôt, ils eurent la sensation de ne faire plus qu'un. Une des mains de Bones se fit de plus en plus entreprenante et vint bientôt se fermer autour de la bosse formée au niveau de l'entrejambe de notre agent spécial. Booth eut un hoquet de surprise à la sensation mais reprit rapidement l'assaut des lèvres si tentantes de Bones. Il aspira sa langue dans sa bouche et le garda prisonnière ainsi. Des soupirs de plaisirs emplirent la pièce, les souffles haletant se mélangeaient mais les bouches ne se quittaient pas. Bones retira sa main et se leva sans pour autant quitter les lèvres de Booth. (Ce qui, vu leur taux d'alcoolémie, se présenta assez difficile) Elle se décolla à contrecœur des lèvres invitant à la luxure de son collègue. Elle se redressa et pris sa cravate entre ses mains. Booth la regarda faire, ne sachant comment agir, chose inhabituelle pour lui qui d'habitude maîtrisait parfaitement ses partenaires. Elle tira alors délicatement sur sa cravate et le leva. Elle mit ses mains autour de sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout doucement, elle fit descendre ses mains. Le corps de Bones fut parcouru de sensations inédites. Jamais au grand jamais un homme n'avait réussi à le faire ainsi gémir bien avant de commencer réellement les choses sérieuses. Mais avec Booth, son corps et son cœur agissait à l'unisson. Il n'y avait pas de mésentente. Tous les deux hurlaient « je t'aime » en silence.

Lorsque les mains de Bones arrivèrent au niveau des fesses musclées de l'agent du FBI, celui ne put retenir un râle de plaisir. Il continua de promener ses mains le long du corps de son amante. Celle-ci se cambra sous ses caresses mais il n'osa passer ses mains sous les vêtements de la jeune femme. Bones, bien plus entreprenante s'attaqua à sa ceinture tout en parcourant le cou de Booth de baisers brûlants. Le ventre de ce dernier se remplit de papillons. Entre les baisers, Bones parvint à articler tout en, défaisant le pantalon de son collègue :

« Je te propose un pari ».

Booth n'avait absolument plus les idées claires... trop d'alcool, trop de désir. Il murmura alors une réponse inintelligible en passant ses mains sous le chemisier de sa compagne et mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Bones prit ça pour un oui et enchaîna entre chaque baiser.

« Si tu n'arrive pas à tenir jusqu'à demain matin, tu devras t'oxyder les cheveux et porter un pantalon en cuir demain pour aller travailler ».

Booth se retira, surpris par tant d'ingéniosité de la part de la jeune femme. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je pourrais tenir toute une semaine ! » Elle sourit.

Il ouvrit alors le pantalon de la jeune femme, le fit descendre habilement, écarta sa culotte et entra un doigt en elle. Il le fit bouger doucement. Bones haleta de plus en plus vite. Il en profita pour la surprendre en entrant un deuxième doigt en elle. Il lui susurra alors le plus érotiquement possible à l'oreille :

« Ok Bones, mais si toi, tu n'arrives pas à tenir jusqu'au petit matin, tu devras mettre une jupe en cuir pour aller bosser pendant une semaine ».

Bien que surprise, Bones lui répondit par un baiser rempli d'amour et par des caresses plus fortes sur son membre. Son corps ondulait contre celui de son partenaire. Elle le poussa contre le mur et fit descendre ce qui la gênait encore dans ses caresses. Un pantalon, un boxer et une culotte valsèrent à travers le salon. En un coup, il entra en elle mais très vite elle se retira. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira jusque dans sa chambre à coucher. Sur le pas de la porte, elle lui retira sa chemise. Elle admira ses pectoraux et ses plaquettes de chocolat.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. « Ouh, je te savais pas si bien bâti sous tes costumes. Je propose que dès à présent tu viennes travailler torse nu. »

Il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa et sans la lâcher ouvrit la porte, la poussa à l'intérieur pour aller s'affaler sur le lit. Il défit un à un chacun des boutons de son chemisier, lentement, très lentement. On fois arrivée au niveau de son nombril, il remonta, la touchant du bout des doigts ce qui lui donna la chaire de poule. Bones de son coté, s'était totalement abandonnée. Pourtant, tout à coup, elle le repoussa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur la poitrine de son amant. Elle éclata de rire devant la tête ahurie de ce dernier. Elle retira sensuellement son soutien, le dernier rempart tombait. Elle était ravie, car elle sentait son membre, au bas de son dos, se gonfler à n'en plus finir. Sans plus attendre, elle s'empala sans ménagement sur ce membre fièrement dressé.

Leurs corps ondulaient, comme deux serpents à la merci d'un charmeur

« Mmmmmm, Temperance». Booth ne put réprimer des cris de plaisir à la sensation du corps de son amie ainsi offert à lui. Bones quant à elle se mordillait les lèvres et gémissait de plaisir. Elle fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres de l'agent et commença à faire des va-et-vient une fois rapides, une fois lents. Ces mouvements le rendaient dingue. La pièce se remplissait de cris de plaisirs, de gémissements. Un orgasme foudroyant les prit en même temps.

Au sommet de l'orgasme, Booth murmura « pourquoi avons-nous attendu si longtemps. Celle-ci n'y répondit pas et s'effondra en sueur sur le corps de son amant. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement après. Bones ne tarda pas non plus, un sourire aux lèvres ; il avait perdu son pari.

Le réveil les réveilla en sursaut. Bien qu'étroitement enlacés Booth se leva précipitamment et se dirigea en vitesse dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour Bones. Il se repasse les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête. Le pari lui revint en tête mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus humiliante dont il se souvenait. Le fait que Bones ne lui réponde pas lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il se dirigea alors dans la douche pour calmer sa colère.

De son côté, Bones se demandait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Booth. Elle s'étira lentement avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain, l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce en silence. Elle regarda avec amour le corps parfait de Seeley sur lequel ruisselait sensuellement des gouttelettes d'eau. Son corps fit un gigantesque bond dans sa poitrine à cette vision. Booth ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la douche et vint se coller contre le corps de son amant. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses mains sur le ventre de celui-ci. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui avouer son amour si longtemps refoulé quand Booth se dégagea de son étreinte. Il se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse.

La tête pleine d'incompréhension, elle le rattrapa juste à la porte d'entré dans le plus simple appareil et trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle fit barrage de son corps. Booth, exaspéré, tenta de la pousser pour qu'il puisse sortir. Mais rien n'y fit. Lorsque Temperance Brennan avait une idée quelque part, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs !

-« Bones » lui dit-il d'un ton plus qu'exaspéré et sans jamais la regarder dans les yeux « tu veux bien te retirer pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi et être à l'heure au boulot ! »

Sans cesser de le regarder, elle lui répondit :

-« Seeley, pourquoi prendre la fuite ? On doit parler ! …et puis tu as encore un gage » Elle lui fit son sourire le plus charmant mais rien n'y fit. Booth était visiblement en colère et ne l'écouta même pas.

-« Bones !!! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à l'enfant, retire-toi de là » dit-il toujours aussi énervé.

-« Je t'aime ». Booth ne l'entendit d'abord pas. Lorsqu'elle le répéta une seconde fois, il la regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Ca t'étonne que je t'aime aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais l'amour avec quelqu'un qui ne compte pas vraiment. Et connaissant nos relations, tu aurais dû t'en douter dès l'instant où je t'ai embrassé. Si je te détestais réellement, je ne t'aurai jamais proposé de venir boire un café chez moi pour parler ! Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande qui est l'agent du FBI entre nous deux !! »

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle et en ne quittant pas ses yeux bruns.

Booth ne savait que répondre, était-ce encore un jeu ? Un court moment il avait cru que c'était du sérieux entre eux mais elle avait réussi à le détromper.

«Seel, tu m'écoutes ! Hallo planète Booth, ici Bones ! »

« Oui oui, excuse-moi. Je ne suis juste pas certain d'avoir bien entendu». Il la regardait maintenant avec des yeux noirs de désir dans lequel n'importe quel imbécile aurait pu lire tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa collègue.

Elle s'accrocha à son col, l'embrassa et lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait.

« Viens, nous avons une affaire à régler toi et moi » dit-elle en le prenant par la main. Elle le déshabilla sur le chemin vers la salle de bain et le poussa dans la douche. Elle ouvrit l'eau et commença à parcourir son corps de baisers et de caresses. Booth de son côté lui avait tendu le savon, lui-même gardant l'éponge.

**Le lundi matin au FBI de Washington**

L'agent Booth était arrivé en retard mais n'en était pas moins particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il alla rejoindre Bones dans son bureau sous le regard ahuri de ses collègues. Ces derniers n'en revenaient pas. Des commentaires chuchotés se faisaient entendre ainsi que des sifflements d'admiration. Mais Seeley n'y fit pas attention. Il était sur son nuage. Il avait passé deux jours (et surtout nuits) magnifiques et n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de l'anthropologue.

Ayant, vérifié qu'on ne les observait pas, il salua Bones d'un baiser langoureux auquel elle répondit avec ardeur.

« Mmm, que me vaut un accueil si chaleureux ? » parvint-elle à articuler tout contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas, j'hésite. » Il la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour.

« Alors comment me trouves-tu ? Je crois très honnêtement que je devrais être comme ça plus souvent ! Je n'ai eu que des compliments. Et tous les gens du métro me regardaient comme si je sortais du calendrier des pompiers ! J'adore faire cet effet-là aux filles. » Dit-il en souriant. Elle lui répondit en lui donnant un grand coup dans l'estomac.

« Bones, serais-tu jalouse ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre sa chaise qu'elle sentit une main attrapé son poignet et la prendre par la taille.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y en aura jamais qu'une seule pour moi ! Je te laisse un indice : je lui ai donné un surnom en rapport avec son métier ». Il embrassa alors tendrement son cou et ne défit pas son étreindre. Peu importe si à chaque instant quelqu'un pouvait entrer ; le risque l'excitait d'autant plus.

-« Non, je ne vois pas, tu ne peux pas m'aider un peu ? » Elle se laissa aller à ses baisers. Son visage n'était plus qu'un grand sourire. Booth la retourna et captura ses lèvres.

-« Toujours... aucune... idée... Mmm... allez, elle ... est... pour ... le moment... dans mes... bras et... c'est... de sa ... faute ... si je... suis... blond »

-« Mmmm... je ne sais pas. Tu crois que je la connais. » De sa langue elle lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il la laissa entrer sans problème et reçut avec joie cette langue charmante et experte. Elle explorait maintenant sa bouche. Soudain, elle sentit des yeux sur eux. Elle se détacha contre son gré et un murmure de protestation sortit de la bouche de son compagnon.

-« Heeee, déjà fini ? »

-« Booth, tais-toi. Des gens nous regardent ! Non, pas des gens, nos collègues ! Et tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de cacher ça ! » Elle indiqua son entrejambe puis le regarda dans les yeux où elle se perdit.

-« Mais, il n'y a qu'une seule solution à ce type de problème Bones !!! »

-« Ah oui, lequel ? »

-« Bones, Bones, Bones, faudrait-il que je te fasse un dessin ? Viens. » Il la tira derrière lui et en passant salua ses collègues avec un sourire éclatant. Il l'emmena dans la salle aux squelettes. Il ferma la porte à clef et vérifia avec soin qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la pièce.

Ayant rejoint Bones il la souleva sur la table d'autopsie. Celle-ci s'exclama : «Agent Booth, je peux savoir ce que nous faisons dans cette pièce ! Tu penserais à ….. Non ! Tout le monde nous a vus entrer ! » Booth, mort de rire la regardait sans rien dire et s'afférait déjà sur sa ceinture.

-« Booth… » Dit-elle avec un regard suppliant. Elle était déchirée entre suivre son désir ou sa raison.

-« Tu m'as mis dans cette situation délicate donc, tu vas m'aider à en sortir ! »

-« De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Et je te signale que je suis tout à fait innocente ! »

-« Ah oui ? C'est ce que nous allons voir. » Fière de son coup, il lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-« C'est que … dans se pantalon de cuir… qui met si bien tes « courbes » en évidence …. Tu es ….légèrement…. irrésistible. »

-« Légèrement ? » dit-il d'une voix taquine « Délivre-moi et tu m'auras à tes pieds pour le restant de ta vie ». Elle lui vola un baiser et lui répondit.

-« Mmm, ça doit être pas mal ça ! Avoir un agent spécial du FBI à mes pieds ! » Il la regardait maintenant avec des yeux noirs. « Ok, c'est bon, fini de jouer, passons aux choses sérieuses»

Il s'approcha un peu plus près. Il voulut l'embrasser mais rencontra une main !

-« Non, non, pas ça. Je te réserve autre chose. » Malicieuse, elle regarda son air surpris. « J'ai une question d'abord : qu'as-tu mis sous ton sexy pantalon de cuir ?! » De plus en plus surpris, Booth ne voyait pas quoi répondre.

« Allez Booth, fais pas ta chochotte ! Moi je peux te dire que je n'ai rien sous cette mini-jupe de cuir. » Bouche bée, toujours pas de réponse, il n'avait conscience que de son membre impatient. Elle eut apparemment la réponse à la question car elle commença de suite les caresses dont elle seule avait le secret. Pour faire taire les gémissements de son compagnon, elle l'embrassa avec passion. Les coups de reins de Booth se firent plus énergiques et il fut secoué rapidement d'un orgasme hors du commun. Bones souriait dans son baiser.

« Mmmmmmm... »

-« Booth, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose ! » Elle fit semblent d'être contrite mais son sourire la trahissait. Booth se rendit compte de son erreur et poussa un énorme juron.

-« Rha, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca colle, j'ai rien pour me changer et je n'ai pas le temps de retourner à la maison….. Toi ! Avoue ! Tu l'as fait exprès de prendre la jupe en cuir la plus sexy de ton armoire !... Tu aurais pu me prévenir !» Elle était déjà au niveau de la porte de la pièce. Elle déverrouilla la pièce et lança à Booth.

-« Hu hum, c'était prévu. Enfin, pas la partie où tu restes dans tes vêtements pour le restant de la journée mais le reste, oui. » Stupéfait, figé sur place, Booth la regarda sortir de la pièce.

Elle fit passer une dernière fois sa tête dans l'ouverture.

« Au fait Seeley, je t'aime. » Et elle partit sans se retourner ni attendre la réponse de l'agent du FBI.

Prenant bien le temps de maudire sa bêtise il tarda à sortir de la pièce. Il fit comme si les bruits s'échappant de son pantalon ne venaient pas de lui. Tout le bureau se retourna sur son passage cependant. Il se précipita alors dans les toilettes pour hommes et les ferma à clef après avoir vérifié s'il n'y avait plus personne dedans. Il s'exclama alors

« T'as de la chance que je t'aime Bones ».

FIN


End file.
